tokyo_ghoul_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glass De Luca
Glass De Luca '(グラス・デ・ルカ ''Gurasu De Ruka) or 'Choi Sae-Ran '(최세란) known as the SS-rated ghoul, ''GROUND ZERO'' and ''PRISONER 600 by the CCG. Appearance Glass De Luca, a young woman with an average height of 5'2" and has a slender and pale figure. She has long, wavy hair with the colors of natural blonde with the tips dyed hot pink. Born with rare emerald green eyes - it tends to change colors depending on the lighting, or weather. Usually, Glass would be seen wearing a black tank top with a pair of cargo pants and high-cut boots. Glass can be seen wearing a different outfit consisting of the same color scheme of black and white. She can also appear wearing a long-sleeved black and white stripes layered with a large, dark and plain shirt alongside with a plaid skirt in different colors. To complete the look, she wears a pair of combat boots. She would carry a stoic expression on her face, her eyes dull as well as her aura. Glass dislikes the look on herself whenever she smiles, so she tends to not do so. As Ground Zero, she becomes a complete different person. She would wear a wig to cover up her obvious and odd hair color as well as her whole face with a mask designed by a close friend of hers, '''''Uta imitating tragedy. Personality It can take a while to get to know Glass. She's mysterious and is reserved - she does not like anyone getting to know her or any personal information about her. Glass has two different personalities; majority of the time, she's rather laid-back, honest and slow with her words. Although, sometimes she can be awful. Her mind works in many different ways - she's manipulative as well, getting people into making them do whatever she wants them to, or maybe ratting out information about them to either frame them, or even worst, steal their identity after she murders them mercilessly. Powers and Abilities Ghoul Physiology: As a natural born ghoul, she adapts the abilities of what a ghoul could do. Unfortunately, Glass ended up inheriting her mother's unique healing factor, which means that she heals three times slower than an average ghoul. * Ukaku Kagune: Fortunately, she possesses two wings that has the ability to harden and dis-harden. As shown, she has full control over her kagune and also inherited a Pyrokinesis from her mother, allowing her to be resistant to fire, and also have the power to burn anything with her ukaku at will. * Superhuman Speed: Ukaku ghouls has the least stamina, however, she is able to travel at a fast pace, as if she teleport herself from one place to another. * Superhuman Durability: Like any other ghouls, Glass can survive or remain conscious even after getting tortured enough for a human being to pass out. * Shape shifting: Glass has the ability to mimic the appearances of others, she had inherited this from her father, who somehow has this ability in his power. Swordsmanship: Disguised as a ghoul investigator, she had learned how to handle a quinque quite well Plot "" PRE-RIPTIDE '''"" Glass De Luca, or named as '''Choi Sae-Ran in South Korea. She was born in Rome, Italy but was raised in Seoul, South Korea. After a few years of being raised in Seoul, she was allegedly sent to Tokyo along with her siblings after her parents went missing. Due to her strange abilities and body of a ghoul, she found it hard to blend in into the human society, perhaps she had almost exposed herself to the CCG, which she was saved by her brother, Gryffin, thankfully. According to her twin brother, Brylle, she tends to be very cheerful as a child, unfortunately after their parents had went missing, she ended up being very distant and locking herself in her room most of the time. Glass also used to be very fond of visual arts when she was a child, and still continues to do so. As she grew older, by the age of 12 - her and her siblings were taken by Anteiku in order to keep them safe, and help them adjust to the human society. "" RIPTIDE '''"" By the age of 14, she had went missing only for her siblings to find out that she was taken in by RIPTIDE, a ghoul organization rivaling Aogiri Tree and was an executive, and a direct subordinate of Kyoka Takihara, the leader of '''RIPTIDE. Glass was then disguised as Ground Zero, as labelled by the CCG. After engaging in a battle with the CCG as they broke into RIPTIDE's base, Glass had been allegedly captured and kept in Cochlea imprisoned on the third floor, where SS rated ghouls are kept. She was then rescued by Saeri De Luca and Brylle De Luca, her siblings who she hasn't seen in a while. Although, she chose to leave once again and return to one of RIPTIDE's old bases, only to be greeted by dead bodies of low-ranks subordinates, and even worst; the organization has been said to be captured by the CCG and had allegedly disbanded. "" POST-RIPTIDE "" Hiding in the shadows, she had ended up bumping into Touka Kirishima in :re, a cafe managed by Touka and her uncle, Renji Yomo. After Touka had convinced her to stop hiding and face her siblings, she eventually did and explaining everything that had happened to her, and why she chose to leave after getting saved by two of them from Cochlea. Trivia * The name "Choi Sae-Ran" was taken from Mystic Messenger's antagonist, Unknown, whose real name was confirmed to be Choi Sae-Ran. Therefore, Glass '''was inspired by the novel, The 100's "Glass". * Originally, Glass' name was supposed to be '''Areya Kuromeru, instead the creator of this OC decided to be creative and unique by making her Korean-italian. Quotes * (To Saeri De Luca): ""You don't gain a single thing from misery."" * (As Ground Zero, to Brylle De Luca): ""There's no logic in your sadness."" * (To Saeri De Luca): ""You don't understand. I cost a boy his life because I was afraid to love him."" * ""I had all and then most of you, some and now, none of you."" * (To Gryffin De Luca): ""Change is something that most desire, but why?""